Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Eclipsus
Hallo Darth Vader 112! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Vader 112!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:33, 27. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo ''Darth Vader 112, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder auch das Jedipedia-FAQ aufsuchen. Gruß – Andro Disku 09:21, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif Vorschau Hallo Darth Vader 112, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 17:30, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo,Ich finde es in Ordnung das du mich daruf hingewiesen hast aber ich nutze die Vorschau funktion schon. Ich nutze Jedipeedia erst seit gesetern und ergänze meine Seite seit her. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Darth Eclipsus ::Ist nichts persönliches, das mach ich immer, wenn jemand so viele edits braucht, und dabei kaum Änderungen drin hat. Übrigens: Diskusssionen werden immer dort weiter geführt, wo sie begonnen werden, sonst wird das schnell unübersichtlich. Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Dann weis ich des jetzt auch. Danke! Darth Eclipsus Artikel Star Wars Hallo Darth Vader 112! Ich habe gesehen, dass du den Artikel Star Wars „under construction“ gesetzt hast. Da ich den Artikel komplett geschrieben habe und er eine wichtige Auszeichnung trägt, der er auch in Zukunft gerecht werden soll, würde ich freuen, wenn du deine Änderungen mit mir abstimmst. Für kleinere Änderungen oder Ergänzungen brauchst du natürlich nicht gleich diese Vorlage in den Artikel setzen, denn es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass dir jemand etwas wegschnappen kann. Also ich nehme die Vorlage lieber mal wieder raus... es wirkt nicht so gut, wenn DAS namensgebende Thema hier als Baustelle gekennzeichnet ist, zumal er letztens noch Artikel des Monats war. Jedenfalls nichts gegen dich und mich würde wie gesagt interessieren, was du für eine Überarbeitung im Detail geplant hast. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 16:24, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hi, Ich nehme es so an, ich hatte einge facts noch aus dem Doku-Film "Imperium der Träume" das ich da gerne mit einbinden wollte und als kleines Wochendendprojekt gedacht und finde es in Ordnung und werde dich natürlich bevor ich etwas ändere fragen ob das was ich hinzufügen möchte fragen! Oder ich mache meine Änderung gleich bei "Imperium der Träume" das für mich doch sehr wenig vorkommt ob ich da ein wenig genauer beschreiben dürfte was in dem Film vorkommt? Danke dir und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem super Artikel, der ist echt gut ich entschuldige mich das ich so schnell ohne groß nachzudenken deinen Artikel unter "under construction" gesetzt habe. Möge dich Macht mit dir sein. Darth Eclipsus :Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Und du darfst die Infos gerne aus der Doku in den Artikel einbauen. Es hat nur durch die Vorlage so ausgesehen, als würdest du den ganzen Artikel umkrempeln wollen und deshalb nur meine Bitte um Abstimmung. Wie gesagt: Selbstverständlich darfst du das einfügen. Für die Erweiterungen bedarf aber nicht unbedingt dieses Hinweises... das kannst du einfach so einfügen. Und wenn du fertig bist, sehe ich mir deine Änderung mal, um vielleicht einige Kleinigkeiten zu verbessern oder zu korrigieren. Ich kenne die Doku auch und finde sie sehr informativ. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 20:23, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Donald F. Glut Darth Vader 112 du hast in dem Artikel Donald F. Glut, vergessen ein Quelle anzugeben, da ich nicht weis woher du deine Informationen her hast bitte ich dis noch nachzutragen, dabei könntest du gleich noch eine Infobox und Kategorien einfügen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:20, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) So jetzt habe ich einen neuen Artikel mit externene Links zuseiten angegeben ist es jetzt recht so? Möge die Macht mit dir sein ! Darth Eclipsus :So ich mal ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigiert, das nächste mal gleich selber schrieben un nicht von irgend wo her kopieren. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:22, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) jup Danke ;)Darth Eclipsus Begrüßungen Benutzer werden erst begrüßt, wenn sie auch Edits haben. Benutzer:Darth Clone hat noch keine Edits, daher hätte er noch nich begrüßt werden sollen. Merke es dir bitte fürs nächste Mal. --Kal 's Holonetz 16:27, 3. Nov. 2008 (CET) :okey, kein Problem habs eh nur gmacht weil er mein kumpel is ;) Darth Eclipsus Bildquelle Hallo Darth Eclipsus, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Vader-juno Darth E..jpg + Datei:Jedipedia Darth Clone.jpg + Bild:Darth E..jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Darth E..jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:17, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Also das versteh ich jetzt nicht recht..sind doch schon als Fan art Quelle drin. Die 3 Bilder sind jeweils einfach verändert Banner von der Jedipedia und das eine Juno Eclipse Bild ist bzw. war das damalige Charakter Bild vom Juno Eclipse Artikel..also sind normaler weiße die Rechte Bei LucasFilm. grüße --Darth Eclipsus 14:00, 23. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Dennoch brauchen wir für die Bilder die Originalquellen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:13, 30. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hallo, wenn du deine Benutzer seite nicht mehr möchtest dann mach doch bitte ein SLA--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:07, 12. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Erklär es ihm doch dann bitte auch so, dass er weiss was er machen muss. Wenn du die Seite leerst, verschwindet sie nicht, sondern die Versionen sind immer noch einsehbar. Wenn du die Seite weg haben willst, dann stelle bitte einen Löschantrag, dann wird ein Admin sie löschen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:45, 13. Nov. 2010 (CET)